


Amor Fati / αγαπούν Τύχη / Love of Fate.

by VeganAmyRose



Series: Greek Mythology [1]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Aidoneus, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, Haides, Love, Persephone - Freeform, Prosperina - Freeform, The Same Characters With Different Names, The Underworld, True Love, Understanding, cora - Freeform, kore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: Persephone knows that Hades loves her, and she understands why he made the decisions that he made, and she's glad for it, because she knows that she loves him, too.





	Amor Fati / αγαπούν Τύχη / Love of Fate.

**Author's Note:**

> :) An Edit / An Update:
> 
> This written work of mine is basically a "monologue" by Persephone and to Hades (basically discussing love & fate).
> 
> It's also cross-posted on[to] my weblog (ThoughtsWithAmy.BlogSpot.com), too. :)

Persephone (to Hades): "I know that you really do truly love me.

And I understand your reasoning for why you made the decisions that you made for us to be together.

Even if you had asked to court me, to marry me ... even if you had tried to do so ... I do not know for sure if I would have been able to accept your proposal to me. Even if we had gotten to know each other more first, even if we had waited to fall in love with each other at first, and even if I had wanted to accept your proposal to me, surely, my Mother would have most likely been against it. She would have most likely even have gone as far as to forbid it ... to keep us apart.

She surely would have tried to influence me against it ... against you. Even now, she doesn't want for us to be together. Even now, she doesn't want for me to live in the Underworld with you. So why would she have given her consent to us then?

Of course, I was afraid of being here at first. I was afraid, and I've spent so much time with my Mother and not so much time around very many men, so it was so different. And the Underworld is so different, although it might not be as bad as some people might think that it would be. I was afraid and conflicted and sheltered ... even if I did still know about your reasoning then. Even if you did keep on telling it to me.

My Mother was such a big part of my life, and she influenced such a big part of my life. She tried to shelter me for so long ... to keep me mainly close to her ... to warn me against the things that she didn't want for me. My Mother claimed my own status of maidenhood for me. I was to be an eternally maiden Spring goddess. She had her own plans for my own life. This wouldn't have been a part of her plans for me, so, no, I do not think that she would have given in otherwise.

If you had simply asked, other than for Zeus's blessing, you would have surely had to face rejection in one way or another. So, yes, I understand it.

And I don't think that that burden of rejection would have been something that you would have wanted to bear. Not when you loved me so much. Not when you were so lonely for so long.

You were desperate, Hades.

Most people wouldn't willingly choose to spend very much time here ... sadly, even your own family ... our own family.

Even if others might consider your decisions to be extreme. Even if they don't understand, you must know that I do understand.

If you had not brought me here, had not married me and made me your Queen, had not given me the pomegranate to eat, then we might not have been together like this. We might have been kept apart from each other.

And I'm so glad that you did, Hades.

I'm so glad that you did make those decisions.

The Fates have willed it to be.

You have shown me so much love and so much care and so much kindness. I know that you are fair and just and good ... no matter what some other people might think that they know about you.

I have felt pain over the things that I have had. You have felt pain over the things that you have not had.

You've been alone in the Underworld for so long, Hades.

Can you really be damned for wanting love? Can you really be damned for your loneliness?

What other choices did you have?

You wanted to love and to be loved.

And I do.

I love you, Hades.

I love you so much.

I know that I really do truly love you."

**Author's Note:**

> :) An Edit / An Update: I changed "even if we had fallen in love first" to "even if we had waited to fall in love at first", so maybe it can kind of be a little bit open-ended as to different interpretations of whether they fell in love with each other before or after Hades brought Persephone with him to the Underworld, because there are kind of many different versions of their story out there by now. :)


End file.
